Xiao Lee's love dilema
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Our heart makes the choose for whom we will fall, but Xiao fears that he stands no chance to be with the one he loves. Has Doctor the power to ease the pain of the Crono Number's heart? And who will win the three bets by Cronos? And there is also a new...
1. Prologue

A/N: So this will be my first Black Cat fic from all the ideas, thank you Ági-chan for borrowing me this great piece of manga for a little bit of reading before I needed to go inside for my English speaking exam. If you can guess the main pairing before the second chapter is up you will get a Train plushy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat except Hedwig and some surprise characters who will come later

P.S.: I like to twist things so except here the unexpected

I. Prologue/What is wrong with me?

* * *

It was like any other day in the live of the famous and feared Crono Numbers. Waking up, showering, getting dressed, breakfast, training, take orders from the Elders, erase a five enemies, write the reports, train, eat, train, shower and go to bed. The only new things were the three bets which were going on between the Numbers.

No. I.: When will Belze finally jump over his shadow and invite Sephiria on a date?-And of course the two in word didn't know about the bet, but would have got a heart attack if they ever found out then even the Elders took they part in the bet.

No. II.: When will Diskence manage to get in to Heartnet's pants? –This particular one was set up by Naizer after he woke up from his coma and Baldor was immediately in the bet.

No. III.: How many girls will turn Janus down in the time period of a week?- Lets yust say no one said a number under 150...

And the other new thing was that they choose a new Number on Belga's place. The new Number was a young man with long red hair and green eyes, his number was tattooed on his right check. His weapon got the name Leviathan a sword which was two swords in one. Hedwig was one excellent duo sword fighter.

* * *

The day was ending and everyone was going home. A young Chinese man with long black hair was walking away from the gigantic building which was they headquarters. It was strangely peaceful since the Apostles of the Stars got to the strange idea to stop they plans of revolution and instead they were now Train's problem then Creed who will probably never get over his obsession for his ex-partner let a villa be build near the city where Train lived, it was a good two hours marsh from it, to be more corretc a good two hours marsh from Train's house. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he walked further, but then he heard someone run up to him.

"Hey Xiao-san, why that downcast face?" asked the duo blade wielder.

"I don't know what you mean Hedwig-san." the other said grinning.

"Don't think that I'm blind, ok I know that I'm still a newbie, but I can see that you get sometimes distracted and that is not god." the redhead said, pale hands on his hips.

"Ok, I will tell you, but please don't tell it anyone, mostly not to Baldor, Train or most definitely nor Janus and Kyoko." he said while sighing again.

"Ok X, I will not tell it to anyone."

"Well, there is someone I really like, but I fear if I would tell him that person would reject me and crush my heart." he said sadly while looking to his side.

"Oh, you like Sephiria? Man even if Belze doesn't want to show it he would most likely make sushi out of you if you get near her." at that the other blushed furiously.

"I DON'T LIKE I., THE PERSON I like is a guy…." the last part was whispered.

"Oh and how is he?" at that the other one got dreami eyes and the new Number sweatdropped. _'Me and my big mouth...'_

"Well he has black hair, stunning eyes a sexy body and…hmpf…" a hand on his mouth stopped him from continuing. _'He is really in it….'_

"Ok, Xiao I might be bi, but please I don't want details now about your fantasies." he said a bit annoyed. "And beside that, you are drooling…"

"Oh sorry…I really don't know what is wrong with me." he said looking again at the ground, but suddenly looked up as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with you, our heart decides who we love and who not, the only thing we can do is accept it." Hedwig said as he walked away smiling at his friend.

'_You might be right, thanks Hedwig…'_ Xiao thought smiling softly as he looked up at the blue sky which was slowly turning orange as the sun begun to set signaling the end of one other day.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so this was the first chapter. Uhm…could someone please tell me what was Belga's number? I forgot it. Oh and don't forget there is a Train plushy waiting for you to knudle if you find out who is the main pairing in this fic before the second chap gets up. Good luck, the last two times I played this took everyone weary long, by one of them they only got it out when I revealed the name. 


	2. Deception

A/N: so here is the second chapter and now you can finally find out what the secret pairing is.

II. Deception

* * *

The deep blue night sky was filled with many stars and a cool breeze flew over the sleeping city. Everyone was already home and was sleeping tight or still working, but there was one person who had something other in mind. Xiao Lee one of the famous erasers of Cronos was on his way to a certain Hoshi member to ask him for help. If any of his fellow Numbers would find out he would be doomed, well only if Baldor and Kranz found out, they are to obsessed with serving Cronos for his liking, the others would only yell at him, scold him or both.

He was now driving since three hours when he reached a big mansion from which he knew was Doctors secret working place. The black haired Number stopped his car and walked over to the building, a strange feeling of being watched send strange shivers down his body. Blue eyes looked up at the camera by the front entrance.

"Doctor I know that you are there. Let me in, I have to speak with you." Xiao did everything to hide how nervous he truly was.

The door suddenly opened and he walked inside. The Number flinched a bit as the door closed behind him, but something like fear would not make him turn around. He walked along the dark hallway until he reached the door to the basement, where he guessed Doctor had his labor.

Hesitantly he opened the door and walked inside.

"This place gives me the creeps." he said while looking around in the room which could most likely belong to Dr. Frankenstein. _"Hah, I would not be surprised if that were true…"_ he thought as he watched the capsules with some sort of green liquid and strange creatures floating in it.

"What brought me the pleasure to be visited by you Crono Number X. Xiao Lee also called the Magician?" asked the black haired man after he walked out from behind one of the large computers.

"Uhm…I come to ask you a favor." at that the other raised one eyebrow.

"And why do you think that I will help you?" he asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Because I know that you find humans interesting and I come here to ask you to inject me with nano-machines." he said desperately.

"Hmm…interesting and why would you want me to do that?" he asked curiously while adjusting his glasses. Xiao took a deep breath.

"I want the nano-machines so I can transform in to a woman to make someone like me…" he said blushing, this begun to get really embarrassing. At that the other man raised both eyebrows and looked now really interested.

"Interesting and may I ask who you want to catch with this changing?" at that the other murmured something. "I can't hear you?"

"Janus…" Xiao said his face now fully flushed while hoping the other wouldn't laugh at him.

"Hmm…yes Crono Number VII. Janus Hazard, he is really only in to woman as I had the pleasure to see." the scientist sayd while he walked nearer to the other male in the room.

Xiao gasped suddenly as he noticed that they faces were only inches apart and that the other man's hand was on his check. The feeling of the other man's closeness made his body shiver both in fear and excitement. Then Doctor suddenly pulled away and walked over to a table with many various objects on it.

"Your request is weary interesting and I don't have any data about someone doing something like this, so it will be weary interesting." he said while fixing one injection.

"So you will help me?" Xiao asked hopefully, but his skin still shivered on the spot where the other man had touched him.

"Yes, but only under one condition."

"And what is that what you want?" he asked, but feared the answer.

"You report me every week at least once about how it is going." he said as he neared the Number. "Now make your arm free so that I can inject the nano-machines and after that you go home and rest and let your body get adjusted to them." he said and Xiao nodded while turning away. _'I hate injections…'_he whined mentally.

After Doctor injected him with the nano-machines the man gave him a five other instructions that he should start with little changes on his body and that only after two days of resting. Xiao nodded and thanked the man, and then he drove home, he felt suddenly weary tired.

* * *

Xiao woke the next morning with a weary sore body. After he managed to pull the sheets from himself, which were tangled around his body the Number slowly crawled out of his bed, flinching in pain as he did so.

"Ow…how could Train and Creed take this feeling? My whole body is sore and aching." he whined.

After he managed to reach his telephone and cursed himself for leaving his handy in his jacket pocket, he called Sephiria.

"_Hello?_" asked a famel voice from the end of the line.

"Hay Sephiria-san." Xiao greeted cheerfully, but his throat felt dry.

"_Xiao, are you not feeling well?"_ she asked her tone a bit worried.

"Yes, I feel a little bit sick so I wanted to ask you if I could get free for like two weeks."

"_Sure, if you would dare to come in the organisation in such a state I would personally drag you back home and chain you to your bed. So rest, drink weary much and get well soon, bye." _and with that Number I. of the Crono Numbers hung up.

"Thanks, bye." and with that he also hung up. Xiao felt horrible for laying to her she was really worried for him and the man looked her in a way as if she were his sister, but he felt really awful. "I hope that this will be worth it." he said sighing while going back to bed and winching from the pain which raced through his body with every step he made. But he didn't know that he will soon get two weary surprising visits.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: so what do you think about the chapter? 


	3. Surprising visits

A/N: so everyone here is the third chapter, don't get me wrong they pairing is and will be Xiao x Janus, but this chapter and some other will have a five Doctor x Xiao moments in it, mostly because it is fun to write them…

III. Surprising visits

* * *

Xiao didn't know how long he had slept, but at least the pain in his body submitted, even if only a little bit. Now he only felt as if he would have been hit by a truck and after that Maro used him as a trampoline, instead of been hit by a truck and after that Maro used him as a trampoline and being run over by three hundred bulls while being stabbed with one icy knife. The Crono Number turned painfully to his side; not knowing what woke him in the first place as suddenly he felt a cold hand on his check. 

Blue eyes shot open in panic and even if his body screamed in protest Xiao jumped in panic and tried to draw back from the person in his room. But then two strong arms grabbed him and pinned him down on the bed. The blackhead struggled to break free from his captors grip, but to no veil, his body was to week and hurt to much. Xiao cursed in his mind for being so weak at a time like this when he felt a pressure on his body. Slowly he opened his eyes to look at the person who captured him only to blush and stare confused up at the man.

"Wha…what are…are you do…doing here….?" he asked while struggling to find the words. His checks were on fire as his mind fully noted the awkward situation he was in at the moment, pain fully forgotten.

There he was one of the famous Crono Numbers, a feared fighter, master of disguise, laying on his own bed, pinned down and blushing like a stupid teenager while one member of they greatest foes, one of the Hoshi no Shito was here with him in his bedroom pinning him to his own bed while sitting on his hips and looking down at him analytically from behind his glasses.

"Why are you here…?" he hissed again while fighting against the heat he felt.

"I'm merely here to look after the wellbeing of my newest experiment." he said mater of fatly.

"Uhm…you know that this looks like as if you would try to rape me?" he said while hoping that the other wouldn't find the idea tempting.

"Hmm…yes the situation really looks like it, but don't worry I don't have any intentions in doing that, that would be Creed." he said and watched interested as the man's face beneath him got even paler at the thought. "You don't have to worry about that, hmm…well as long as you don't disguise yourself as Train Heartnet near him that is, then I can't guarantee that you will leave as a virgin." he said and Xiao remembered the time when he met Train the first time and used his Creed mask…the Black Cat nearly shoot his head of…So one of the two wants to kill every person who dares to look like Creed and the other would jump at the person looking like Train… Who was that sick minded jackass who put those two lunatics with major anger management problems together as partner?

****

* * *

**_Somwhere else, in different places... _**

Both Creed and Train needed to sneeze suddenly as needed the three elders.

* * *

"Would you now please get down?" he asked while trying to sound angered.

"As you wish" the scientist sayd as he climbed down and stood now in front of the other male, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"How the heck did you get in my apartment anyway?" he begun to really get annoyed and Doctor gave him the creeps.

"That was rather easy you see…" but a knock on the door made him stop. "…I think you should see who it is."

"Well gezz, you are such a genius…" he said sarcastically and begun to walk to the door while flinching by every step and murmuring something about '_annoying stalking scientists' _and '_stupid nano-machines that want to kill him'_.

* * *

Then after what seemed to him like a painful eternity he reached the front door and looked out on the spy. Then his breath hitched and his hearth begun to beat as if there would be no tomorrow. Then he spun around and made a mad dash back to his bedroom. 

"Who was at…." but Doctor couldn't end then Xiao grabbed him and threw the Hoshi in his closet and closed it, then he run back to the door and tried to straighten himself.

"Janus, what are you doing here?" he said as he opened the door, his voice still raspy.

"Man, Sephe-nee was really right you sound horrible." the other number said grinning as he walked inside the apartment.

"Uhm…well, what brings you here…?" he asked while fighting a blush which wanted to appear on his pale checks.

"I come to keep you company as long as you are not well, and beside that Sephe-nee is worried that a Hoshi could try to get to you while you are vulnerable." he said grinning and Xiao paled. "Uhm…are you not feeling alright?" Janus asked looking confused, but also worried to his partner.

"Ye…yes…" he stuttered. '_To be honest no Janus, the truth is that I love you and your closeness now isn't helping the mater that I want to throw myself at you and by the way I just have one of the Hoshi in my bedroom, he is in my closet.' _he thought.

"Well, I can see that you are not well so come." with that he took the shorter male bridal stile in his arms and brought him in the bedroom and laid him down on the red silk sheets in his bed. "Now be a got patient and let nurse Janus make you some tea." and with that he walked out, leaving a weary flushed Xiao Lee behind.

"Hmm…he would certainly look weary interesting in one nurse outfit." Doctor's voice made Xiao jump, then he looked over to his closet from where the man was poking his head out, one hand holding the door which faced the doorway, the other pushing his glasses up a bit.

"Get back in there." he said as he heard Janus's footsteps.

"The tea will be soon ready." he said grinning while looking around in the Chinese stilled bedroom. _'The whole apartment fits him perfectly.'_ he thought as he made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge. "You look better now." he said and put a hand on Xiao's forehead. "Xiao you are hot…" he said and his fellow Number blushed. "Hmm…when I had fever my mom usually bathed me so come." he said grinning and begun to pull the furiously blushing and desperately protesting X with him in the search for the bathroom.

* * *

No one of the two Numbers knew that meanwhile one of them was looking for the bath and the other tried to stop him that while all this a certain member of the Hoshi no Shito was taking notices. 

After a five failed guesses Janus found the bathroom and after a little fight he managed to get his partner inside and lock the door.

"And now clothes down." Janus said and Xiao backed away while shaking his head. "Xiao come."

"No…"come the faint reply and Janus sighed.

"If you insist..." Xiao let out a relieved sigh, but then he landed suddenly on the ground with the other male on top of him. "Then I will have to undress you." he said grinning and begun to unbutton the other's silk nightshirt top.

"Ja…Janus…pl…please no…" Xiao tried to struggle free, but again to no veil. His body felt as if Kyoko would have used her heat breath on him, his hearth beat at a tempo that he feared that it would stop any minute.

"Xiao, your body needs to cool down and don't worry I would never hurt you." he said grinning as he shifted a little bit more down on the others body to get better access to the remaining buttons. This closeness made Xiao blush and suppress a moan, but he couldn't stop the soft whimper which escaped his dry lips. "Ssss…I'm here…" he whispered to the other.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the door was Doctor leaning closer to the door and listening to the noises while making more notices. 

"This is certainly interesting…" he said.

Back inside was Janus slowly sliding down Xiao's nightshirt top and looking at the pale chests rising and falling with every breath the other took. '_Hmm…I have never noticed how fragile Xiao's body is, almost famel like, but still admirable. Soft creamy skin, delicate hands, shining eyes and…oookeyyy…am I just thinking this about one other guy, leave alone one of my friends…?" _

"Ja…Janus…are you ok?" a soft voice asked and the Crono Number finally noticed that he was still sitting on his fellow Number who was now shirtless.

"Uhmm…sorry spaced out a little bit…" he said while rubbing the back of his head blushing a bit. " And now the pants." he said and Xiao begun to squirm again under him. "Xiao stop that, you don't have nothing that I haven't seen in my live." he said as he begun to gently slide the other male's pants down.

After he was done he let some water in the in his option almost king sized bathtub, being careful to make the water the right temperature. After he was finished he helped Xiao in the tub. As the water begun to surround him his mind begun to relax as did his sore muscles. It was really great and he closed his eyes, but the rustling of clothes brought him back. He turned around and his eyes widening as he noticed that Janus was also taking his clothes down.

"Wha…what are yo…you doing…?" he asked blushing as he got a great glimpse of Janus only in his boxers.

"Well this is the best way to wash you and the tub is big enough for five people." he said after getting his boxers down and slipping in the water behind a weary flushed Xiao Lee.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: well what do you think will happen in the bathroom? First Creed in a cheerleader outfit then Janus in nurse clothes…where do I get those strange mental images? 


	4. Two Numbers andpart I

A/N: so everyone I'm back with a new chapter…even if it looks like as if no one would review this fic, well except Bowsergal when she has time, but I want to finally finish my fictions…

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat in any sort of way, the only character who belongs to me is Hedwig, he will appear in the next chapter or the following chapter of the next one, I don't know yet…

P.S.: for a while I got this ide to mess a little bit more around with Xiao's love life, so what would you say of he starts liking Doctor, and if you want I could try to write a threesome with them…

IV. Two Numbers and a Hoshi mean chaos part I.

* * *

Xiao was ont he verge of fainting then and there. He was sitting together in the same tub with the man of his sleepless nights and h didn't even know about his feelings for him. This was so…

"Now, isn't this better Xiao?" Janus asked cheerfully.

"Uhm…ye…yes…" was the only thing the other could get out.

"And now let's get you cleaned up."

"WHAT!!!" and with that he immediately tried to get away from the other.

"Oh no you don't get away." The blackhead said as he launched himself at the other.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the bathroom door…

Doctor was still listening by the door.

"Hmm…interesting, what could they do in there?" he asked himself out loud as he suddenly heard a little buzzing sound near him. Looking to the side he noticed the little bee which could only belong to one person. "Ah Shiki, would you please allow me to use your spy, to my own researches?" he asked the short Taoist about he knew that he was watching him.

After a while the bee nodded and Doctor told him to fly inside the bathroom and send everything he sees in there to the laptop he brought with him in his pocket dimension.

De bug nodded after hearing also his Master's approval about the situation and after turning more little then before it flew carefully though the key hole and entered so the bathroom. Looking around the poor little creature sweatdropped.

"Hmm…interesting…" Doctor said as he begun to write his notices.

* * *

Meanwhile in Creed's villa…

A rather big eyed and shocked Shiki was starring in utter horror at his crystal boll.

"Just hat the heck is Doctor doing over there?" he asked shocked.

"What do you mean Shiki-san?" at that the short Master Taoist twirled around to notice Kyoko, Leon and Creed standing behind him.

He was totally panicked, two of them were underage to see such things and Creed…well he could be also put in that category, so what to do. Well he tried to cower the crystal boll from sight and to turn it off as quick as he could.

"Erm…nothing just speaking to myself…." He said while the trio looked at him strangely.

"Aha…" come the reply from Leon.

"Yes oh and by the way Creed, isn't it Train's birthday in three weeks?" Shiki asked and suddenly two crystal blue eyes widened."

"Yes, the wonderful day on which my precious Cat was born is nearing us. I need to get him a present and prepare for everything." Creed said and immediately run out of the room, dragging poor Kyoko and Leon with him.

"Phew…that was close…" he said as he turned his attention back to the ball.

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so this was the new chapter, I know that it got a bit short, but in the next one you will find out hat our dear Hoshi misinterpreted… 


	5. Two Numbers and part II

A/N: sorry for the long delay…

V. Two Numbers and a Hoshi mean chaos part II.

* * *

Shiki was still staring wide eyed at the crystal ball and cursing silently. When the three "children" would have seen that…he didn't want to even think about it.

"Doctor what the heck are you doing over there!!" Shiki screamed in anger and embracement.

This couldn't be really happening here. First decides Creed to stop they revolution and move near to his precious Cat, and now was they most mature member peeking on two male Numbers in a bathtub fooling around.

"_What, I'm merely doing my researches."_ Come the calm reply.

"SINCE WHEN IS SEX PART OF YOUR RESEARCHES!!!" Shiki screamed angered as he suddenly heard the door opening. Turning around nervously to see a rather dumbfoulted looking Sven standing there with Rinslet.

"Erm…Creed is probably in the garden…erm…bye Shiki…" come it from the chief for hire as she grabbed Sven's arm and begun to drag him away.

Shiki only let out a frustrated scream which could be heard even by the Elders who nearly got a heart attack from it.

* * *

Meanwhile in Xiao's bathroom was a certain Chinese blackhead trying to get away from his friend who was at the moment to close for his liking, well he did like it, but the other didn't know that.

"Janus I'm out of here…" Xiao said as e tried to get out of the tub, but was grabbed around the waist and pulled back in the warm water, bodies accidentally pressed together.

Both blushed at the contact furiously and pulled as much away from each other as the sides of the tub let them. An awkward silence fell over the bathroom, but it was broken suddenly as…

"_**GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THERE YOU IDIOT AND STOP WITH YOUR DAMNED RESEARCHES!!!!"**_ screamed a voice from behind the door, making both Numbers jump in panic.

"What the…?" Janus stood up and immediately put a towel around his waist and stamped up to the door.

Opening it he was greeted by the sight of Doctor sitting in front of his laptop while Shiki screamed at the man from the screen. The other didn't pay him to much mind, but was writing something in his note book calmly.

"What the…."

"Oh hello Janus, uhm…I think you would like to pull that towel up again..." The black haired man said.

Looking down Janus's eyes suddenly widened as he noticed that as he opened the door the knot of the towel went of and well…now he knew why it got so chilly suddenly.

"Erm…thanks and…"

"…and you should also get your partner out of the bath tub then I think he passed out." Doctor said while pointing behind Janus.

Turning around he spotted his missing friend.

"Xiao" he yelled shocked and rub back inside the bathroom to get his friend out of the water. While he was doing this used Doctor the time to calmly walk away.

This was definitely going to be a rather interesting experiment. As he was calmly walking out of the door he suddenly heard a loud scream.

"Yes, this is going to be a rather interesting experiment." He said while smiling.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: nothing to say except I will dye then I sill need to write at least one new chapter to at least 56 stories… 


	6. Love

A/N: so here comes a new chapter to the fic and I will try to get it ready…

VI. Love

* * *

After finally getting Xiao out of the tub and calming the panicked Number stood Janus fully dressed in front of his friend.

"So Xiao what the heck did Doctor do here?" he asked.

"Uhm…he was here to see if I'm ok…" the other replied blushing, well this was only half a lye then Doctor was really here to see how he was doing even if because a fully different case.

"Oh…" Janus didn't know why, but it made him feel uneasy to know that the dark haired Hoshi was here to take care of Xiao.

"So, would you please go now, I would like to sleep now." Xiao said as he crawled under the cowers.

"Uhm…ok, bye Xiao…" he aid and turned around to leave.

* * *

It was two weeks later that after some hard training was Xiao finally ready to set up his plan in getting Janus. Standing in front of the body length mirror in his room, Xiao had begun concentrating on his nano-machines, sending them the command to transform. If you managed to get used to them they were pretty fun to have. Re-opening his eyes he looked at the mirror image of a young woman with long ebony black hair, sea-blue eyes and soft creamy skin.

"This should work." He said in a feminine voice and headed out to Janus's favorite place to try picking up girls, the mall.

Janus was at the moment dumped by the hundred second girl that day and it was not even eleven. Suddenly he spotted something which made his eyes widen. There in front of the little well stood one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. Taking a deep breath he stormed up to her and nearly run against one of the lamps standing there, but even if he managed to prevent that from happening, he still crashed in the well.

"Erm…hay…" Janus brought out from the water as she looked at him.

"Hay…" in his mind was Xiao rolling from laughter by the sight of Janus in the well.

"Uhm…I know that this is a bit sudden and we only met now, but erm…I would like to invite you for lunch if you don't mind. By the way my name is Janus Hazard." H said grinning.

"My name is Xien Mey. Hmm…I accept your offer, but shouldn't you first get out of the water?" she asked and held one of her delicate hands out to help him out of the cold water.

Janus accepted her offer and after a little stop to get some dry clothes they went out for lunch. Xiao felt rather happy that his plan went so good, but he needed to be careful as to not give away who he was.

While eating his meal he nearly chocked on his food as he suddenly spotted then new Number XI. Hedwig who was sitting in one of the corners of the restaurant with a certain Ice Taoist, both seemed rather happy while chatting with each other. Well who would have know that…

* * *

After that day Xiao often met Janus and went out with him, it was really nice, but he also felt bad for laying to the one he loves.

He was again sitting in his living room and reading a book "_The western travel"_ as suddenly two arms were put on his shoulders. Screaming in panic he turned around and begun glaring at the intruder.

"Doctor, sometimes I get the feeling that you have your twisted fun with scaring me half to death." He said while holding his beating heart.

"I don't see any meaning against such a thought." He said.

"What do you want here…"

"Looking how things go an…I think you should go and open the door." He said.

Xiao stood up and walked up to the door while mumbling something about annoying scientists. Looking out on the spy he suddenly paled and run inside the living room, grabbing Doctor and dragging him to his bedroom he threw the Taoist again in his closet and raced back to the door, opening it.

"Hey Janus, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was in the near and decided to visit my favorite Number." He said grinning and walked inside.

"Oh, would you like some tea?" he asked as both sat down.

"Thanks, but I won't stay to long, I only wanted to ask you a big favor." He said.

"And what?"

"Well uhm…I met a girl like one month ago and we understand us perfectly and erm…I…I wanted to ask you for your help…well how do you purpose to a person." At that Xiao nearly fainted.

"WHAT!!" he was totally shocked.

"I know that something like this after only one month is a rather big step, but I think she is the right one…" he said while blushing.

Xiao was still gapping and he could have sworn that he heard doctor say _"interesting_" from inside his closet.

"So, do you have some advice for a friend?" Janus asked in a pleading tone.

"Well uhm yes I think I can give you some advices…" he said, but the two feelings happiness and guilt were still fighting inside his soul…

What should he do…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: so, two more chapters to go from the fic… 


	7. Proposing & Truth

A/N: so and here comes the next chapter…

VII. Proposing & Truth

* * *

It was three days later on the roof of the building in which Janus had his apartment. The stars were shining like a million diamonds and a soft breeze was playing with the hair of the two people standing there face to face. Janus had just managed to get out his question and was waiting for the answer of his beloved.

_Kimi no hitomi no naka wa itsu demo doko demo MISUTERI-  
jounetsu no hana to tsumetai tsuki wo yadosu  
miwaku no mori _

umi ga mitai tte sasotta no wa kimi no hou datta noni ne  
sakki kara zutto utsumuita mama da ne  
kimi wo motto shiritai kedo  
shireba shiru hodo no fuan ni mo naru yo  
kotae wo motomesugite nanika wo ushinau koto mo  
kitto aru desho YOU & ME 

Xiao looked deep int o Janus's pleading eyes and he felt the guilt nagging on his soul again. He loved him, but he couldn't let him live in a lie.

_kimi no hitomi no naka wa itsu demo dare ni mo MISUTERI-  
akai honoo mo kuroi kage wo mo tokasu  
biyaku no umi _

kagami wa kirai dakedo me wo sorashite bakari dewa  
itsu made dattemo kirei ni wa narenai yo ne

nemuru kimi no kuchibiru kara koboreochita shiranai namae  
sugu ni kidzuite sugu ni ki ni shinai koto ni kimeta yo  
hodoketa tenohira no nukumori ga  
atatakai uchi ni asa wo mukaetai noni  
yokubou no aimai na taishou? mata hitori fukai yami ni  
nomareteku yo LONELY NIGHT 

"Janus, I love you more then anything, but…I can't be your wife when I'm nothing more then a lie…" she said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean only a lie?"

_kimi no hitomi no naka wa itsu demo itsumademo MISUTERI-  
yasashii himitsu mo bukiyou na uso mo kakusu  
kodoku no yami _

giwaku no PAZURU GE-MU nakushita PI-SU wa omoide no kakera?  
mikansei na mama no kimi no egao ga setsunai yo

waraenai yori motto kanashii koto wa omoikiri nakenai koto

kimi no hitomi no naka wa itsu demo doko demo MISUTERI-  
wakariau mae no mukuchi ni naru nante zurui yo  
OPEN YOUR HEART 

A sigh escaped the soft lips as Xiao commanded his nano-machines that they should return him back to normal.

"Becouse the woman you loved never existed…" h whispered softly as tears begun to feel from his blue eyes, the wind softly whipping them away.

"Xiao…"

"Yes, I'm sorry, but…I love you and I knew tha…that you whould never love me back…" he whispered, but suddenly looked up as he felt someone whipping his tears away.

"Baka, but I think that this is better like this, I don't need to chose between the two people I fell in love with then they are one and the same person." Janus said while wrapping his arms around his partner.

"Janus…" was the only thing Xiao could say before his lips were cowered with the ones of the person he loved.

_kimi no hitomi no naka wa itsu demo doko demo MISUTERI-  
tokenai ai to iu na no giwaku yuuwaku  
ALL NIGHT LONG _

moshimo ato ichinichi de sekai ga nakunaru to shitara  
kimi wa dare to nani wo shitai ga oshiete… 

Unknown to the duo, they were watched from the shadow, then there int he dark hid everyone of they friends and some of them were paying growling to Doctor, Deek and Hedwig.

They would never again bet with one of those three…

_To be continued…_


	8. Epilogue

VIII. Epilogue/You can't be serious…

* * *

It was now one month after the in a way strange wedding of Xiao and Janus which was held of course in Creed's castle. In Blador's and Kranz's option was the best part still the throwing of the bride's boquet because it landed directly in a confused looking Cat's lap who after staring at it for two minutes looked up panicked after he finally realized just **WHAT** landed in his lap.

Train immediately paled as he saw Creed standing in front of him with dreamy eyes and a smile which he didn't like one bit. So what did Train do…he jumped up and begun to run away in panick with a happily screaming Creed on his heals.

* * *

Now was everyone sitting in the house which the two buid and were waiting impatiently for Janus to get out what he wanted to say them, then listening to his stammering for like ten full minutes made everyone want to strangle him.

"Janus, get finally out with it…" Naizer growled.

"Well erm…ok here it comes…Xiao is pregnant…." He said and suddenly he heard many 'thump' noises as the whole group except a confused looking Kyoko fainted.

"Well, they took it better then I thought." Janus said while looking over at Xiao and then back to they fainted friends.

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: sometime later I will write a threesome situation with Doctor, Xiao and Janus… 


End file.
